


got something to lose that i know you wanna take

by goldrushs



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Exes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Moving On, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldrushs/pseuds/goldrushs
Summary: Juyeon set his heart on fire with no smoke.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	got something to lose that i know you wanna take

**Five steps to moving forward**

_Step One:_ Breathe.

 _Step Two:_ Move out.

 _Step Three:_ Quit stalking.

 _Step Four:_ Talk to someone.

 _Step Five:_ Be open to new possibilities

  
  
  


Juyeon huffed out reading the article that caught his eye while scrolling to his social media account. He’s currently situated in a bus on the way home consoling himself as the rush hour passes by. 

The article is straight-up mocking him and now he is blaming how shitty his account algorithm is for recommending it for him to read.

This is ridiculous, he thought but he was ankles deep reading the said column. Tiredness is evident on his face. It has been a long day at work. Perhaps a long year.

Ten months. It has been ten excruciating months.

Juyeon was lonely for about ten months since he was left behind.

He sighed then bookmarked the article in hopes he can read it when he’s in a sane headspace. But for now, he’s going to sulk some more and wallow in his misery.

  
  
  


  1. **Breathe.**



_Inhale and Exhale. By inhaling, you remind oneself of what you had. It may be memories or feelings you cherish. Savor it for the last time. Then one must let go. By exhaling you learn to love and appreciate what was left._

Juyeon is confused. He knows how to breathe literally but the context given in this article was so vague.

It said he needs to take a time off and focus on himself. It instructed him to be alone and process what happened to oneself. Let the emotions sink in free from any distractions or excuses. And he did this step, he can finally have oneself free to fully breathe again.

Juyeon was frustrated. He tried to comply with this step but every time he did, something always came up. (The one time he did this but then got an urgent call from his office or that time he fell asleep instead of reflecting.)

He was so close to giving up but then he was suddenly reminded that sometimes things don't go as planned.

The time that Juyeon did it. He hadn't planned it. It was one lethargic morning that man decided to take a jog. He let his feet take him to places.

The swing set stood empty. And it came crashing down.

Juyeon held it in for the last ten months. He didn’t allow himself to shed a single tear until now. He sobbed and wept his sadness out. It was physically and emotionally draining but it was freeing. 

He can finally breathe.

  
  
  


  1. **Move Out.**



Juyeon has been living in this apartment that he and his ex-lover - Chanhee used to share. They found this place the moment they decided to start cohabiting together. It’s a decent two-bedroom apartment that was halfway to both of their workplaces. It was perfect.

Until Chanhee left him.

He sorted all his things and the things Chanhee left behind - Mostly his gifts and other memorabilia from their past. During his gloomy months, he thought that his ex over left those behind because he’ll be back. But he never did.

He was alone with hopes for uncertainty.

Juyeon was walking from a convenience store when he saw a new sign that caught his attention. ‘Room For Rent’ he read. He fed his curiosity and knocked. A blonde opened his door. The latter was shorter than him by a centimeter.

The stranger smiled at him asking if he was interested in which he nods. “Well here’s the apartment. My ex-roommate just moved out on short notice and I can’t pay the rent by myself so I was hoping to find someone to share the place and help me pay the living expenses” the blonde explained. The apartment was quite spacious than his current place.

The interior was elegant and well kept like the ones you could see on television shows. The blonde gave him the tour showing the different areas of the apartment and finally the vacant room. “I’m sorry, I haven’t taken out the posters my ex-roommate had, I was so busy with my work that I had no time.” the stranger said. The room is better than what he resides in. It was well lit and warm.

He was sold.

“I’m Jaehyun by the way, Lee Jaehyun” the blonde introduced himself. He took his hand and shook it. “Juyeon, Lee Juyeon” He responded. “Well Juyeon, this is it. I hope you consider it, I would like to share this place with you”. The latter said that makes him smile.

Jaehyun gave him his business card as he wrapped the tour. Juyeon tucked the card in his back pocket and headed to his cold apartment.

He thought about the offer very hard. Weighing the pros and cons then finally settling with a final decision. Juyeon contacted Jaehyun three days later saying he wanted to move in, The blonde screamed with excitement asking him of the possible dates when to move in and asking him to give him at least a day or two prior for him to clean the place first. 

Juyeon discarded the box with Chanhee's belongings. It doesn’t feel right dragging those to Jaehyun’s apartment. 

The blonde helped him settle in carrying the boxes and some furniture he brought along. Jaehyun helped him piling his books and documents. He even went out to help him put on his bedsheets and clothes. Juyeon appreciated the blonde’s efforts and decided to treat him out for dinner.

That night after settling in his new room, Juyeon lay down in bed and looked at the ceiling then took a long hearty breath.

He moved out.

  
  
  


  1. **Quit Stalking.**



Ever since Chanhee blocked him from all his Social Media accounts completely cutting ties with him. Juyeon made a burner account to check on his ex-lover. He is well aware of how unhealthy it was but he can’t help not to.

He will check the latter’s Instagram page every morning once he wakes up.

According to the article, he read; _It is normal for ex-lovers moving on to check on the other. It’s like a habit that you can’t just drop completely. However, one should learn to take little steps ahead._

There were even bulleted instructions on how to avoid stalking but then again Juyeon just can’t resist it. 

When he shared a place with Jaehyun, he started to check on his ex less than he usually does primarily because his now roommate always invites him to do activities together such as eating out or hanging out outside their work time.

“So is he your boyfriend?” Jaehyun asked one morning as they were walking to the grocery store because Juyeon forgot to do it yesterday and promised the latter to accompany him and grab some coffee after. “Who?” he questioned. 

“The pretty boy you keep staring at from your phone” the blonde responded.

Juyeon gulped. As if he was caught red-handed.

“Oh, is it personal? I’m sorry for being nosy” Jaehyun immediately said seeing how uncomfortable the raven-haired was.

He smiled at the latter then tucked his phone into his pocket. Juyeon is not ready to talk about Chanhee right now but he hopes in time, he will be.

  
  
  


  1. **Talk to Someone.**



Juyeon was thankful for Jaehyun. In so many ways. The blonde picked him up one rainy night when he got stranded from a sudden downpour. Jaehyun sometimes does his laundry when he does his (it’s a waste of electricity having them wash their clothes separately he said). 

The blonde was everyone’s dream roommate. He makes sure their bills are paid on time, their fridge and pantry full and up to date. Despite also being busy with his workload, Jaehyun would always check on Juyeon catching up or asking him if there is something he wants if he’s going out.

But Juyeon mostly appreciated the latter when they crossed paths with him. Well technically them.

They were in the nearest cafe in need of a caffeine fix. Chanhee, Younghoon, and Changmin were also there. Since they broke up, the raven was also avoiding his two other friends, well they are more of Chanhee’s friends than his.

Younghoon immediately walked to hug him. The taller was always affectionate. Initiating skinship. Changmin also followed the taller asking how he was and fake an upset face saying he never bothered to meet them.

Then, the beauty himself was in front of him. It has been thirteen months since he last saw Choi Chanhee in the flesh.

“Juyeonie, how are you” his ex-lover’s honey-filled his head. He misses that voice so much. The way Chanhee would always say sweet nothings to him. Before his mind became hazy, his companion stepped in. “Hi. I’m Jaehyun, Juyeon’s roommate. Nice to meet you” the blonde smiled at the three.

He was grateful. Jaehyun talked to the three as he got his and the latter’s order.

“We definitely should hang out sometime” Younghoon stated as the pair were about to leave the cafe. He looked at the taller and his smile looked genuine. They miss him. It was stupid of him avoiding his other friends post-breakup but he was not ready back then.

“Sure. I’ll contact you when I’m free” he confirmed.

They said their goodbyes and also their plan to hang out. Changmin also invited Jaehyun and the blonde smiled saying he’ll come with Juyeon.

Juyeon locked their door and slipped into his house slippers. “Thank you for umm earlier,” he said to the blonde. Jaehyun grinned at him saying he didn’t owe him anything and he doesn’t need to talk to him about it.

But Juyeon did. 

The thing about Jaehyun is he listens attentively. He never interrupted the raven as he poured his narratives out. From meeting Chanhee; being friends with him, Younghoon and Changmin; dating and moving in with his ex-lover until the breakup. Juyeon shared the memories of him and Chanhee’s relationship — good and awful — he can think of to Jaehyun.

“I think he missed out on breaking up with you. I’m not invalidating his reason just because we are roommates and I’m not also saying that you are completely right but it sucks that your relationship ended.” Jaehyun said as he mouths a spoonful of mint chocolate ice cream. Juyeon snorted at what his roommate said.

“I think it’s time for you two to talk,” the blonde said in a soft voice. The raven-haired knows they should one day. “Also I know I’m not in the right place to say this but stop hurting yourself checking up his profile” Jaehyun stated as he rinsed his spoon and placed the remaining ice cream in the fridge before retreating to his room.

Juyeon pulled out his phone and checked at Chanhee’s profile one last time before deactivating his burner account.

  
  
  


  1. **Be Open to New Possibilities.**



The raven-haired agreed to meet with his friends for a coffee. Chanhee came early. His ex-lover sat across him looking at him cautiously. Juyeon’s mind instantly went to fight or flight. Sure he mentally prepared himself to see Chanhee but not alone.

“I’m not apologizing for breaking up with you,” Chanhee stated. This caught the raven-haired off guard. “We said what we needed to say and that is enough for me” his ex-lover looked at his eyes. “But you ignored Changmin and Younghoon. They are your friends too Juyeon. They care about you”.

Juyeon was embarrassed. “I thought they’ll be by your side more since you met them first,” he explained. The smaller sighed.

“You don’t need to shut them out just because we didn’t work out”. Chanhee smiled at him. “I was also worried about you because I know how you will take the blame to yourself. It’s not your fault. It’s no one’s fault”. 

The taller smiled back. Before being his ex-lover, Chanhee was his best friend together with Younghoon and Changmin. It was foolish of him to cut them out because he didn’t want to bother them. But at least he realized this now.

Younghoon and Changmin arrived soon after that. The four of them joked around and told stories from their daily lives. Juyeon misses this. 

“Can you tell us more about Jaehyun,” Younghoon said. The taller man leaned his head to Juyeon’s shoulder. The raven-haired tells his friends about his roommate. Funny ones like how Jaehyun’s fair looks like a nest when he wakes up or how he would playfully scream at Juyeon to wake him up. There was much to tell of Jaehyun in just three months of living with him.

Changmin giggled as he told about that one time Jaehyun went out with his shirt inside out. “You totally like him,” Chanhee said. Eyes were all on him.

Juyeon knitted his brows. Sure, Jaehyun is a dream roommate but is he just a roommate to him?

He thinks about the movie nights they two shared in their living room. The grocery trips and shopping they do together. The way the blonde smiles as he talks. How Jaehyun would place his arms over his shoulder.

There is something he can’t name yet.

“He makes you happy, Juyeonie,” Chanhee smiled at him.

  
  


The next time they all hang out Jaehyun finally joins them, much to Younghoon’s excitement as he drags the blond by his side then Changmin follows after. Chanhee stayed by Juyeon’s side looking at the three.

Jaehyun feels like a natural with his friends. The way he would tease Chanhee or giggle with Changmin and how he could match Younghoon’s energy definitely pulls a string in the raven-haired chest.

The blonde linked his arm to Juyeon as they waved goodbye to the three and walked to their apartment.

  
  


Juyeon had been walking on eggshells for a month when he’s with Jaehyun. It doesn’t help that they live and do things together. The blonde is always around him except during work hours and it is driving him insane.

_He likes Jaehyun._

The raven-haired woke up one morning with this realization. Maybe it was a suppressed feeling he’s been holding in for four months now and has resurfaced. Juyeon likes Jaehyun. He likes his roommate for four months.

“I like you,” Juyeon admitted. Maybe it’s the beer they're having or the way Jaehyun looks so pretty even in low television lighting. It’s one of their movie nights that the raven-haired decided for them to drink.

Jaehyun looks at him with an unreadable expression.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, I - “ He fucked up. Jaehyun doesn’t like him. It was one-sided. Juyeon was shaking. He was so dumb letting those words out. As he was about to walk out Jaehyun ran to him.

“I like you too”. The blonde said. “I’ve been liking you since the day you knocked in this apartment,” Jaehyun admitted.

The raven-haired turned around.

Jaehyun looks so small in this state. “I was glad when you decided to move in. I’m grateful that you tolerated me as a roommate. I appreciated it when you opened up to me,” he continued.

“But when I saw how you are still hung up with Chanhee back then, I decided to back off,” He looked at Juyeon’s eyes. “ I don’t wanna take advantage of your feelings so I said I would stop liking you”.

Juyeon walked closer to the blonde.

“You are so nice to me, I thought maybe I have a chance but I need to slap myself out of it because then again you are still recovering and I don’t want to burden you with my feelings,” Jaehyun said looking at the floor. 

The raven-haired cupped the blonde’s face to look at him.

“Hey, you are not a burden. I like you,” Juyeon whispered. “I may have realized this just now but I want to try this with you,” He looks at Jaehyun. “I can not promise you that I’ll be good at this but what Chanhee and I shared was over and I accepted that I can’t assure that It’ll be rainbows and butterflies but I will try. I want us to work,” He said to the latter.

Jaehyun tucked himself into Juyeon’s chest. “I want it too,” he responded.

The two stayed in that position for several minutes. Baring emotions drain the both of them but when they look at each other’s eyes they know. They will try to make this last.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all like this fictional hyunjae and juyeon.
> 
> stay safe. take care.
> 
> ♡ [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bbangqyus)


End file.
